Akan Ku Tunggu
by Oshima Yuko HyeMi Sakura AKB48
Summary: Hinata selalu perhatikan Naruto dari dekat,ia sangat ingin bisa dekat dengan Naruto. Tapi,Karna ia Pemalu jadi ia sangat sulit untuk mendekati Naruto. Song Fict. Bad Summary,Abal abal,OOC,Typo(S),DLL. Fict Song ini request dari My Friend. Aku mohon,Meiko Hoshiyori,Mushi kara-Chan,Dan Akane Namikaze untuk membaca nya. Arigatou.


Akan Ku Tunggu!

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated:T

Genre:Romance And Adventure

Pair:Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

Inspirasi:Lagu Sherina Munaf-Akan Ku Tunggu.

warning:OOC,Typo(S),Abal Abal,Alur Kecepatan,DWWL

Ini Song Fict Pertama aku.

Ini Requeast Dari temen Aku Nisa(Tidak Ada Di FFN)

Gaje,ya?

Maaf,ya?

Enathlah,jelek atau abal abal aku tidak tau.

review please ya guys.

Silahkan Baca!

_**Don't Like?Don't Read!**_

_**Song Fict**_

_**Ku Perhatikan Kau dari jauh.**_

**_Kau jalani hidup tanpa jenuh._**

**_mencari bahagia tanpa Keluh saat itu juga._**

**_Kau Curi Perhatianku._**

Seorang Gadis berumur 12 tahun Berambut Indigo Dan bermata Lavender tengah mengintip seorang Pemuda berambut Kuning Jabrik,Tiga coretan Seperti Kumis Kucing Di kedua belah pipinya,dan Bermata Sapphire tengah berlatih bersama Anggota Tim nya.

"Hinata-Chan?Sedang apa di sini?"Tanya seseorang di belakang Gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

Hinata Menoleh lalu langsung terjatuh ke belakang dan terkeluar dari tempat persembunyian.

Bruuk!

"A-aduh!"Ringis Hinata.

Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata yang terjatuh.

"Hinata-Chan!Kamu tidak apa apa?"Tanya Naruto Khawatir sambil memegangi Bahu Hinata.

Blush!

Wajah Hinata langsung Semerah Kepiting Rebus.

"Aa-Aku ng-nggak Aa-apa apa."Jawab Hinata Gugup sambil berdiri dan berlari.

"Teme!Apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Naruto.

"Hn"jawab Sasuke.

Hinata Terus berlari sampai sampai ia menabrak Kurenai-Sensei.

Bruuk!

"Aa-Aduh!Ma-Maaf,Se-Sensei"Ucap Hinata Tergagap.

"Iya,Nggak apa ada apa Hinata?"Tanya Kurenai Lembut.

Hinata tidak mengubris nya dan berlari meninggalkan Kurenai yang bengong.

Hinata berhenti berlari saat sampai di hamparan Bunga yang luas.

'Ke-Kenapa A-Aku Jadi Gu-Gugup Be-Begini,ya?'Pikir Hinata.

"Andai Saja Naruto-Kun Tau perasaan ku"Gumam Hinata.

Ia memandang hamparan Bunga yang sangat Luas dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Aa-aishiterru,Na-Naruto-Kun"Gumam Hinata.

"Eh?Hinata-Chan Tadi Kamu Menggumamkan apa?"Tanya Seseorang di samping Hinata.

Hinata Menoleh.

Blushh!

Lagi Lagi wajah nya memerah,Naruto berada di sampingnya.

Entah sejak kapan dia di situ.

"Ng-nggk aku Nggak Ng-ngomong a-apa apa"Jawab Hinata Mulai Gugup.

"Sudah lah Hinata-chan jangan Bohong begitu"Ucap Naruto dengan Cengiran Nya.

wajah Hinata kembali sangat Merah saat ini.

"Kamu deman,ya?"Tanya Naruto.

Naruto meletak kan Kening nya di Kening Hinata.

'**_Ayolah!Hinata jangan pingsan!kendalikan__ dirimu_**'Pikir Hinata.

Hinata menghela Nafas.

"Haah!"

Cup!

Kali ini Hinata benar benar ingin Pingsan.

Seorang Naruto Uzumaki mencium Hinata Hyuuga yang masih sangat Polos.

Oh!Apa Kata Dunia?#Plakk#

"Na-Na-Naruto Kun"Lirih Hinata.

Naruto Cuma Nyengir.

'**_Na-Naruto-kun,Menciumku?Sungguh ini Ciuman Pertama ku!Dan Naruto-Kun mengambil nya,Oh!Aku sangat senang_**'Pikir Hinata

"Itu Adalah Ciuman Pertamaku"Lirih Hinata sangat Pelan namun dapat terdengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto membelalak kan matanya

"Na-Nani?Itu Ciuman pertama mu,ya?Kalo begitu aku minta Maaf, itu juga ciuman pertamaku."Ucap Naruto

Kali ini Hinata yang membulatkan matanya.

"Oh!Hontou Ni Arigatou,Na-Naruto-Kun"Kata Hinata Berusaha menghilangkan semburatnya,

**_Mereka Lihat Kau Dari Dekat_**

**_Tapi Mereka Gagal Melihat_**

**_Rasa Sepi Yang Lama Terpahat Saat Itu Juga._**

**_Oh Kurasakan_**

**_Oh Kuinginkan_**

4 Tahun Kemudian

Hinata Masih memendam Perasaan nya terhadap Naruto.

Entah Naruto Tahu atau Tidak.

"Na-Naruto-Kun!"Panggil Hinata dengan Wajah semerah Tomat.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang.

"Iya?"

"Aku mau di bawa kemana?"Tanya Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Ikut saja"Jawab Naruto.

Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya Hinata dan Naruto sampai di sebuah Padang Rumput yang luas di sertai dengan Bunga yag Berwarna Warni.

"Hi-Hinata-Chan Ma-"Naruto Tidak melanjutkan perkataan nya.

"Hinata!Ternyata kau disini"Ucap Seorang Gadis berumur 16 Tahun berambut Bubble gum dan bermata Emerald.

"I-Iya.A-Ada apa Sa-sakura-Chan?"Tanya Hinata Gugup.

"Ayo,Ikut aku"Sakura menarik lengan Hinata.

Naruto melongo dengan Tidak elitnya karna di tinggalkan begitu saja.

**_Akan kutunggu_**

**_Selalu ku tunggu_**

**_Sampai kau mampu_**

**_Melihatku sebagai yang Mengerti kamu_**

**_Cintai kamu_**

**_Kan ku temani perjalananmu_**

**_Selamanya._**

Hinata berjalan di samping Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan!Ak-Aku Ma-Mau Di-Di Ba-Bawa Ke-Kemana?"Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Ke Suatu kah kita sudah janjian untuk berlatih Ninjutsu Medis,ya?Apa kau lupa?"Kata sakura sambil terus berjalan.

"O-Oh!Tidak tidak,aku masih ingat,kok"Ucap Hinata.

"Baguslah,kalo begitu"Respon Sakura.

mereka memasuki Gedung Hokage.

"Sa-Sakura-Chan,Tadi Naruto-Kun kira kira mau bilang apa,ya?"Tanya Hinata saat Mereka berjalan menuju Kantor Hokage.

"Entahlah,Aku tidak Tau"Jawab Sakura.

Hinata Hanya diam.

'**_Apa sih yang mau di katakan oleh Naruto-Kun?_**'Pikir Hinata

Hinata terus saja bergumel dengan Pikiran nya.

Sampai sampai ia berjalan melewati Sakura.

''Hey!Hey!Hinata!Jangan cepat saja,Karna di de-"belum sempat Sakura mempringati . Hinata sudah menabrak Tembok.

_**Jduakhh!**_

"A-aduh!"Ringis Hinata sambil memegangi Kening nya yang Sakit.

Sakura hanya terkikik.

"Baru saja aku ingin bilang,eh!Kamu sudah kena duluan deh"Ucap Sakura.

Hinata tidak merespon dan kembali berjalan.

**_Ku perhatikan kau dari jauh_**  
**_Kau jalani hidup tanpa jenuh_**  
**_Semangatmu buat aku luluh_**  
**_Saat itu juga_**

**_Oh KuRasakan_**

**_Oh KuInginkan_**

**_3 Bulan kemudian_**

Nagato tetap bersikukuh dengan ide kedamaiannya. . .

"Kau bilang kedamaian ku adalah kebohongan. Tapi dalam dunia yang terkutuk ini, kedamaian dimana semua orang benar-benar saling menghargai satu sama lain adalah tak lebih dari hayalan" ucap pain tendou

Naruto kemudian teringat dengan kata-kata jiraiya. .

"Aku yakin bahwa suatu saat akan tiba masanya dimana semua orang akan saling menghargai. ." ucap jiraiya dalam ingatan naruto

"Petapa genit percaya bahwa suatu saat akan tiba masanya dimana semua orang akan saling menghargai. Kau salah." ucap naruto

"Semua yang kau lakukan hanyalah bicara… Apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika kau bahkan tak bisa membuktikan apapun? Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah memberikan kekuatan Ekor sembilan padaku" sahut pain tendou. .

Sementara di tempat lain di konoha, Hinata yang melihat pertarungan naruto melawan pain dengan byakugannya tampak menghawatirkan keadaan naruto. .

"Naruto" gumam hinata yang cemas dengan keadaan naruto

Dan di sisi lain masih di konoha, tepatnya di tempat shikamaru berada. terlihat mereka sedang menrencanakan sesuatu. .

"Kita harus berpisah menjadi dua kelompok. Jika kalian menemuinya, jangan bertindak gegabah." ucap shikaku

"Pastikan ada ninja pendeteksi dalam setiap kelompok jika mungkin. Itu akan lebih cepat." kata shikamaru

"Benar, Shikamaru… Kau tinggalah disini bersama Shiho dan menunggu informasi selanjutnya." perintah shikaku

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi kau benar… aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku…" sahut shikamaru agak kesal

"Baiklah, Katsuyu, beritahukan kepada semua shinobi yang selamat dan masih bisa bergerak tentang hal ini." perintah ANBU

"Baiklah!" sahut katsuyu

Sementara di tempat lain di luar konoha, Tim guy sedang berlari di hutan. Tiba-tiba Neji melihat Gamabunta yang terbaring dengan byakugannya. . .

"huh"

"Ada apa neji?" tanya guy

"Itu katak jiraiya. ." jawab neji

"Apa?" guy terkejut dengan perkataan neji

Kembali ke tempat naruto dan pain tendou berada, terlihat pain mulai menancapkan besi hitamnya ke seluruh tubuh naruto.

"Cakra pain . . di dalam tubuhku. ." gumam naruto terlihat kesakitan . . .

" Lukanya tidak dalam dan aku menghindari bagian organ vital. Tapi kau tak akan bisa bergerak lagi" ucap pain. .

Sementara itu shima yang melihat hal itu, berusaha untuk menolong naruto. . .

"Bertahanlah nak!." ucap shima

"Jangan dengarkan apa katanya. Kau adalah anak ramalan yang terpilih! Kau akan menyelamatkan dunia. Kau tak boleh kalah. Jiraiya dan Pa menyerahkan hidup mereka karena mereka yakin padamu. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau menyerah sekarang!" ucap shima

Namun belum selesai shima berbicara, tiba rtiba pain menggunakan shinra tenseinya untuk mementalkan shima. . .

"Katak cerewet! Sekarang waktu untuk kita pergi. ." ucap pain tendou

Namun tanpa di sangka, dari belakang terlihat hinata mencoba untuk menyerang Pain Tendou. . .

Naruto dan pain Tendou menyadari kehadiran hinata. .  
Hinata Melanjarkan pukulan ke arah pain, namun dengan cepat pain menghindari serangan hinata tersebut hingga serangan hinata menghantam tanah . .

"Bantuan yah!" kata pain tendou

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhkan bahkan jarimu pada Naruto" ucap Hinata

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Menyingkirlah! Ia bukan tandinganmu" perintah Naruto

"Aku tahu… Aku … Sangat egois" ucap hinata tak menghiraukan perintah Naruto,karna ia sangat menyanyangi Naruto

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa yang kau lakukan? disini Berbahaya" kata naruto

"Aku disini karena keinginanku sendiri… Aku selalu menangis dan menyerah.. Aku hampir saja berjalan kearah yang salah… Tapi kau menunjukkan ku jalan yang benar… Aku selalu mengikutimu… menginginkan dekat denganmu… aku ingin berjalan bersamamu… aku ingin bersama denganmu… Karena.. Aku.. Mencintaimu!" Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya sembil membayangkan dirinya dulu saat masih kecil ia selalu memperhatikan Naruto. . .

Setelah hinata mengutarakan isi hatinya, kemudian ia berlari menuju ke arah pain tendou dan bersiap untuk menyerangnya dengan menggunakan teknik barunya yang ia ciptakan. . .

**_"JUHO SOSHIKEN!"_**

Terlihat kedua tangan hinata di selubungi cakra berbentuk singa. Namun belum sempat teknik hinata mengenai pain, tiba tiba pain menggunakan jurusnya. .

**_"SHINRA TENSEI!"_**

Hinatapun terpental oleh teknik pain tersebut hingga membuat dirinya terluka parah akibat jatuh ke tanah. Tidak puas sampai di situ, pain kemudian menghampiri hinata dam menusuknya dengan besi hitam. .

"Hentika!" teriak naruto yang melihat hal itu. .

"Ini sama seperti. . orang tuaku yang di bunuh oleh ninja konoha, di depan mataku. . Cinta melahirkan pengorbanan… yang kemudian melahirkan kebencian" ucap pain tendou

**_Akan kutunggu_**

**_Selalu ku tunggu_**

**_Sampai kau mampu_**

**_Melihatku sebagai yang Mengerti kamu_**

**_Cintai kamu_**

**_Kan ku temani perjalan mu selamanya._**

Setelah Naruto dan Pain bertarung beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Konoha sudah lumayan tertata rapi.

Hinata berjalan jalan di sekitar Taman Konoha sambil memandangi Anak Anak Konoha yang sedang bermain main.

Hinata menghela Nafas Panjang.

Ia teringat akan pernyataan Cinta nya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Wajah nya tiba tiba saja memerah membayangkan dirinya waktu itu.

''Na-Naruto-Kun,Pasti akan membeci ku"Ucap Hinata pelan.

**_Hug!_**

_T_iba Tiba sepasang tangan kekar melingkari tubuh mungilnya.

"Ohayou,Hinata-Chan!"Sapa Pemilik tangan kekar tersebut.

Hinata menoleh ke samping bahu nya.

wajahnya kembali memerah.

"O-Ohayou,Na-Naruto-Kun"Jawab Hinata .Tentu saja Gugup.

Naruto Meletakkan kepalanya di samping bahu Hinata.

"Pernyataan cinta mu benar benar sangat aku menyukai nya!"Ucap Naruto.

BLush!

Wajah Hinata sukses di buat merah oleh Naruto.

"A-Aneh,Y-ya?"

"Tapi,aku sangat menyukai nya"Ucap Naruto.

**_Mungkin tak banyak yang bisa ku berikan tapi ku kan berikan seluruh cintaku._**

**_Seluruh Cintaku!Oh!_**

**_Ku Perhatikan kau dari jauh rasa cinta ini terus bertumbuh_**

**_Akan kutunggu_**

**_Selalu ku tunggu_**

**_Sampai kau mampu_**

**_Melihatku sebagai yang Mengerti kamu_**

**_Cintai kamu_**

**_Kan ku temani perjalan mu selamanya._**

**_Akan kutunggu_**

**_Selalu ku tunggu_**

**_Sampai kau mampu_**

**_Melihatku sebagai yang Mengerti kamu_**

**_Cintai kamu_**

**_Kan ku temani perjalan mu selamanya._**

Naruto melepaskan Pelukan nya dan membalikan Tubuh Mungil Hinata agar menghadap nya.

"Hinata-Chan!"Lirih Naruto.

"A-Ada A-apa,Na-Naruto-Kun?"Tanya Hinata Gagap.

Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke Telinga Hinata lalu berbisik sangat lembut.

"Aku Juga mencintai mu,Hinata Hyuuga"Bisik Naruto.

"Naruto-K-Kun"Lirih Hinata pelan.

'**_Ok!Hinata kendalikan dirimu!Jangan Sampai PINGSAN._**'Batin Hinata.

"A-Aku Juga Mencintaimu,Na-Naruto-Kun!"Balas Hinata.

"Sungguh?Maukah kau menjadi Pacarku?"Tanya Naruto.

Hinata hanya sibuk Blushing Ria.

"I-Iya,Aku ma-mau ja-jadi Pa-pacar mu,Na-Naruto-Kun!"Kata Hinata berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak Pingsan di tempat.

"Bolehkah aku Mencium mu?"Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Naruto memgang tengkuk Hinata dan menarik nya agar bibir mungil Hinata menempel di bibir nya.

Cup!

Naruto Mencium Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata mengalungkan Tangan nya di leher Naruto.

"Aishiterru,Hinata"Ucap Naruto disela Ciuman nya.

"Aishiterru too,Naruto-Kun"Balas Hinata.

**_Ku Perhatikan kau dari jauh.  
_**

**_OWARI!_**

HAHAHHAH!

AKhirnya selese.

Capek juga bikin Fict NARUHINA.

REVIEW PLEASE GUYS!


End file.
